A King of Killers
by PrussianPants
Summary: A determined woman with a sense of justice and a foothold in the film industry can change a lot. Kiri's blackout hiding the kekkei genkai purges that are taking place? Yeah, it's time for somebody to step in. (Obviously AU, slightly different time frame than canon, rating may go up)


"Good morning, my Most Youthful Com-" Gai was quickly hushed by the rest of the jounin in the Standby Station. The single radio in the room was a new addition that had been a purchase made by Genma on his last mission to Snow.

"I'm afraid I'm still unclear of your motivations for such a graphic topic to be the focus for your film, as I'm sure our listeners are." The man's voice drifted from the radio with an air of stilted confusion and noticeable discomfort. Gai tilted his head in confusion; were his Youthful Comrades listening to an interview of some sort?

"Takahiro-san," a moderately deep voice filtered over the radio. Feminine, as far as Gai could tell, yet it held a smoky quality that was usually found in dialects around Kumo and Kiri. The gravely tone that was incorporated had Iwa roots, however. "My parents were merchants, and I never had a specific location to call home, as I feel at home almost everywhere." Gai nodded, that certainly was a most Youthful explanation for the accent. "I love each of the countries I've lived in. I love the people, the cultures, the music, and the unique environment that comes with each region. I try to appreciate every country for the unique society it houses, but there are lines that I believe should never be crossed."

There was a pause as the speaker carefully planned the next sentence. "The systematic destruction and extermination of entire clans simply for them having a kekkai genkai is abhorrent and should've been stopped long before now. I've decided that since no others will act, it is my duty as a fellow member of the human race to show the world what it has allowed. Willful ignorance, naïvety, and a fascist regime have spawned an entire generation of Kiri nin who believe people with kekkai genkai to be worth less than the mud beneath their feet. And the rest of the world is ignoring it. That is unacceptable." The voice grew stronger as the interviewee calmly spoke about Kirigakure.

A dropped senbon could've been heard in the ensuing silence. Asuma and Kurenai had paused in their silent flirting, Genma didn't dare twitch, and a dark look resided on Anko's face from where she stood with a tape recorder. She was probably recording the interview for future evidence, surely this was noticeable enough to call for action from the Council or the Hokage?

The situation in Kiri had been noticed. Or, well, _a_ situation had been noticed. Details were unclear and it was only spoken about in whispers. No one truly could say what the situation was as the Mizukage kept tight restrictions on who crossed into the country; no Konoha nin had been let in so there was no report about these claims in Konoha's archives. It would have been noticed if there were. If the civilians had noticed anything, they hadn't bothered to inform the Hokage about it. Gai frowned. Such actions, if they had been taken, were Most Unyouthful.

"My film is simply the medium that will allow people to take notice. From the islands near the ruins of Uzushio to the swamps of Rice to the forests of Fire to the mountains found in Iwa to the deserts of Suna to those who live in the clouds of Kumo. If I have it my way, everyone will stand witness to what has been happening in Kirigakure. If this gets me killed? So be it. Hundreds of thousands already lay dead by the Yondaime Mizukage and his supporters. They were silenced before they could speak. I will make sure I have spoken and I have been heard before I breathe my last, so help me Shinigami-sama."

Kakashi looked vaguely wide eyed from his place on the wall. Ah! His Eternal Rival had entered without his notice, how cool. The last Hatake's beloved Icha Icha was held looser than normal in his hand, a sign that the broadcast had more of his attention than the Jiraiya's literature.

"S-Surely it can't be that bad, Kano-san!"

There was what could only be described as a chuff of laughter from the woman. "Allow me to be frank. During this _purge,_ Kiri has exceeded the number of casualties they collected throughout the prior Shinobi Wars, including the men they lost during the siege and destruction of Uzushio."

A gasp could be heard from Kurenai and Asuma was quick to silently comfort her with a hand on the shoulder. Genma's mouth tightened, as did Anko's. That was a _large_ amount of people.

"Kano-san, as awful as this is, how can you be sure your information is truthful?" The radio host asked shakily.

There was a pause and a deep breathe. "I was a witness to one such purge."

Dead silence filtered through the radio and permeated the usually easygoing Konohan atmosphere with a sickly chill.

"Before my parents could get us out of Kiri, I was walking to the market one day. On the way, I had to pass the Yuki clan's compound. I was stopped by Kiri nin before I could get much further, but I saw as the buildings went up in smoke. As those not trapped in their burning homes were beaten and stabbed and hit and kicked and spat on. I watched in utter horror as a family of over 60 members was brutally murdered. Children, mothers, wives, fathers, husbands, teenagers, the elderly, all slaughtered where they had raised up their family. And I was helpless to do anything. The Kiri nin threatened me and told me to keep my mouth shut, or my family and I would face a similar fate. I ran straight home and told my father that I was leaving Kiri, with or without them. We packed that very night and left before dawn." She said it all in a low and soft voice, but never once did she falter.

"I've never been good at following orders. I refuse to keep my mouth shut about such tragedy and betrayal. The film I've compiled includes interviews with witnesses to the purges, taken with their permission of course, and footage of the aftermath of the slaughters, along with photo evidence of documentation ordering the killings to happen. Hell, I hunted down Kiri missing nin who defected during Kiri's blackout in order to get a glimpse at what the people of Kiri have been facing within their own homes."

Their seemed to be a unanimous choke on air for both the radio host and the listeners. "Kiri missing nin!?"

"Yes." The woman responded lackadaisically. "They're surprisingly nice."

"Nice?" Kakashi mumbled from where he was stationed at the edge of the room.

"Both Hoshigaki Kisame-san and Momochi Zabuza-san were nice enough to sit and allow me to interview them. They both agreed to be in the film and answered my questions as fully as they could. They were quite interested when they learned what I was going to do."

"A-Ahh, I see." Takahiro-san's voice wavered as he spoke. "W-Well, good luck on your film, which will be available in all theaters across the continent come this Sunday. Make sure not to miss A King of Killers: The Reign of the Yondaime Mizukage by Kano Takumi. This is Takahiro Tadashi signing off! Thank you for listening to Talks with Takahiro." As the obnoxious jingle rang out in the room, a flurry of movement started. Genma fiddled with the radio, checking other stations for anything connected to what had just been heard. Anko finished the recording and flitted off, most likely to show either Ibiki or the Hokage, probably both. Kurenai and Asuma looked at each other before jumping out the window, heading towards Konoha Cinema. The Hokage would want to see it as soon as possible so he could gauge what needed to be done. Kakashi meandered over to Gai in his usual fashion. Regardless of whatever happened, Kakashi never really bothered to change. As his exposed eye scanned the pages of Icha-Icha he casually brushed his shoulder against Gai's. A small show of comfort, a subtle one as was Kakashi's manner.

"Mah," he sighed, "you know as well as I that this could mean war."

Gai made a noise of agreement. "If such things are happening, Konoha should surely interfere to save the lives of innocents!"

"Hmm," the ANBU Captain responded. "We're likely to get sent out."

Gai nodded. While they were both powerhouses, they had both put in time with ANBU. They skills were at a level that would be necessary to take on the Yondaime Mizukage and his loyal nin. Gai turned to beam at his Most Cool Friend. "It shall be an Honor to fight alongside someone as Cool as you once again!"

Kakashi chuffed. "Save the enthusiasm for the battlefield Gai. We're going to need it."


End file.
